The Gateway
by saresare
Summary: A birthday fic for scarxtardis. Set 5 years after S4E7.
1. Part one

**»-(¯`v´¯)-»**

* * *

**

* * *

THE GATEWAY  


* * *

**

* * *

_by saresare_

A big happy birthday to my "clidish" Aussie buddy Scarxtardis.  
My lil stalker gecko is wearing a party hat just for you ;) [not really but how cute would that be?]  
I hope your birthday wish is to fill the world with little Memily babies. :P

**Everyone should spam Scar with happy birthday messages until her inbox explodes ;D**

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

**RATING:** K+**  
**

**STATUS: **One-shot (broken into two parts) birthday fic**  
Song: **_Good To You_ by Marianas Trench**  
A/N: **Lyric pieces are not in order.**  
**

**SPOILERS:  
Major: **Episode 4.7  
**Minor: **Episodes 4.3, 4.6

* * *

_**And I know this isn't enough, I still don't measure up**_  
_**I'm not prepared; sorry is never there when you need it**_

It had been five years since the day she left. Since the day he told her to leave. Since he told her that she was a _distraction_.

Five long years.

He was sitting on his work bench sifting through old mission reports when he came across the one from Jenny's wedding. Hyaenodons, screaming guests, and a wedding ring he found himself wishing didn't exist. God, she'd looked so beautiful that day.

_No, shut up. She's gone. Don't think about it.  
_

He pushed the documents away with gritted teeth and turned back to an earlier report. The anomaly with the arboreal raptors. The day he'd first met her.

He looked over toward his shelves of plants, instantly spying the large white flower he'd given her on that last day. He'd been tending to it meticulously since then, the only living proof she'd had ever existed.

His father had warned him not to get romantically attached to anyone; the job at hand was too important for distractions of any kind. But he didn't choose to fall in love with her. Telling her to go home was the hardest thing he'd ever done. And after that anomaly closed he wished with all his heart he hadn't. She was the only one who'd been able to prod past the wall he'd built around himself, the only one he trusted and confided in.

**_And I do want you to know  
I'll hold you up above everyone_**

The anomaly siren snapped him out of his thoughts. Within minutes he was banging his fist on the steering wheel for the traffic to move. It was only when the car was stopped outside the familiar tall glass building that memories flooded him like a burst water main.

_"Shoot it."_

_"I can't, it's out of range."_

_"But shoot it!"_

_"Very bossy, aren't you?" _

He closed his eyes and thumped his forehead against the steering wheel, willing the memories away. That chapter of his life was over, it had been five whole years, he needed to let go. He was tougher than this.

The light turned green and he hit the accelerator, refusing to look back at the building and ignoring the wrenching in his heart.

He arrived on the scene at the same time as the others and marched inside the abandoned building, EMD poised and ready. Connor set up the locking device and prepared to hit the final button when a figure emerged from the glimmering shards of light.

Matt stared in amazement at the woman standing metres away.

"Emily?"

_**Everyone's around, no words are coming out  
And I can't find my breath, can we just say the rest with no sound?**_

_**

* * *

**_

The main reason I broke it into two chapters is because I only found out it was her birthday a few hours ago and don't have the time to finish it, but also because I'm evil and like this little breaking point. I'll probably get the second part up some time tomorrow. Oh, and I'd also like to point out that she correctly predicted Ethan being Danny's brother. I screamed and almost fell off my chair when I heard the child laughter in their memories ... And I'm devastated Emily left, I actually cried ..._**  
**_


	2. Part two

"Matt!"

She hurled herself at him, flinging her arms around his neck with a cry of happiness. Caught off guard and still in shock, he almost fell over, but managed to regain his balance.

It took a few seconds for him to realise she was crying. He heard murmuring nearby and glanced over to see Connor and Abby whispering to each other with their eyes plastered in his direction and Becker muttering, "creature incursion" into his earpiece.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

"I kept waiting for the gateway to reopen," she sobbed. "Every day I would come back and pray to see it. Every single day."

A lump formed in Matt's throat as he felt her body wrack beneath him. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around her and buried his nose in her hair, closing his eyes and breathing in her scent. Nostalgia and grief quickly gnawed a hole inside him as he held her there in his arms.

_**And I do want you to know**_  
_**I think you'd be good to me**_  
_**And I'd be so good to you**_

After some arguing with Becker, Matt took Emily back to his flat. "Still no manservant," he said lightly, stepping up onto the landing.

She'd been mostly quiet on the trip there, but she turned her dark brown eyes on him when she followed him into the middle of the room.

"Why'd you come back?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

"I never wanted to leave. Do you want me to go back? Am I still a distraction?"

Regret festered like a wound. "No," he almost whispered.

"Did you stop that man?" Emily continued, her eyes never leaving his.

Matt nodded. "It's over," he said.

"Is there … is there anyone else? Another lover?"

He heard the fear in her voice despite her attempt to hide it.

"No."

Several seconds passed of them just staring at each other, the unspoken affection building up a cloud that asphyxiated the air and enveloped the two until there was nothing in the world but them.

They moved simultaneously. Matt pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers, enfolding her in his arms as she wrapped hers around his neck. He poured every ounce of longing and heartache into kissing her, letting the warmth of her response dull the pain of losing her so long ago.

Instantly the concrete barricade he'd constructed around his emotions cracked and split open, deluging the torrent until it filled every contour, every fibre and every cell of his body with one thought, one word.

_Emily_.

* * *

Here's the plan. We sharpen our Primeval DVD cases, fly to the UK and hold Adrian and Tim hostage until they agree to bring Emily back. Who's interested? :P


End file.
